bcuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Katrina Payne
.jpg | series = Generations of Jericho | portrayer = | years = | first = March 11, 1986 | last = | family = | alias = | birthname = Katrina Payne | born = | birthplace = | died = | deathplace = | occupation = | employer = | residence = | hometown = | spouse = | partner = | romances = | father = Ross Thompson | mother = Victoria Grayson | adoptivefather = | adoptivemother = | stepfather = | stepmother = Greta Lamont (1988) | brothers = | sisters = | halfbrothers = Grayson Porter | halfsisters = Cordelia Porter | sons = | daughters = | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | stepsons = | stepdaughters = | grandsons = | granddaughters = | grandfathers = Isaiah Thompson Terry Grayson | grandmothers = Reenie Thompson Valerie Grayson | nephews = | nieces = | uncles = Lloyd Thompson Nicholas Grayson Razor Jerome | aunts = Vivian Winters | cousins = Zoe Grayson Cody Thompson Nikki Grayson Terence Grayson Adonis Grayson Tiffany Mitchell Amy Thompson Ray Jerome Spencer Winters | relatives = }} Katrina "Trina" Mitchell (née Payne) Storylines 1986–1989 The 15 year old runaway Trina comes to Jericho City in search of her idol – Vicki Porter. However, Trina hides her true agenda, she is Vicki's illegitimate daughter and believes working so closely with Vicki will bring them closer together. Kendall grows very jealous of Vicki's happy life with her husband Montel Porter and their young daughter Delia and is very resentful of her sister. In July 1986, Montel discovers Montel's affair with Allison Ashton and confronts him about hurting her mother – but he blackmails her into keeping quiet by revealing that he knows her true identity and knows she caused the fire that killed her parents. Vicki throws Kendall a big party for her 16th birthday and soon after, Montel orders her to leave town threatening to expose her. Trina calls his bluff and he backs off until Christmas when he realizes Vicki is getting too close to the girl. Cordell threatens to contact the police about her involvement in the accident and Trina reluctantly leaves town claiming she is going to leave with her aunt. On May 16, 1987, Kendall crashes Vicki's birthday party and congratulates Vicki with a toast and also announces her true identity leaving everyone shocked. When Vicki's mother Valerie Grayson questions why Kendall kept quiet, Kendall shocks everyone by revealing that Cordell had been blackmailing her. Irate and bitter, Kendall exposes Cordell and Allison's affair. Though Kendall believes Vicki will be grateful, Vicki is humiliated and wants nothing to do with her daughter. To keep Kendall from going back into foster care, Valerie and her ex-husband Terry Grayson file for emergency guardianship of their granddaughter. Kendall moves in with Valerie and Vicki's brother Nick where she bonds with Nick's daughter Zoe. Vicki and Kendall grow closer when Kendall helps track down Delia who has run away from their mother to be with Cordell. Kendall supports her mother as she files for divorce in late 1987. However, she is furious when Vicki and Cordell reconcile just in time for their wedding anniversary. Kendall is shocked when she overhears Cordell and Allison's argument about her terminated pregnancy and she immediately goes to her mother. Vicki thanks Kendall for being honest with her and leaves Cordell again. However, Kendall is not happy when Vicki is honest with Cordell about being pregnant but she is relieved when Vicki refuses to take Cordell back. In the summer of 1988, Kendall befriends Gordon Mitchell and is shocked to discover that he is the local student that had an affair with his teacher. Gordon swears her to secrecy and they soon start dating. Gordon feels a bit insecure as Kendall starts college a year ahead of her. Cordell blames Kendall when Vicki ultimately files for divorce again and exposes Gordon as the student who slept with his teacher and frames Kendall. Gordon dumps Kendall for her apparent betrayal and she is comforted by the handsome Xavier Fox On New Year's Eve in 1988, Kendall helps Vicki deliver her son son Grayson during a snow storm and a grateful Cordell reveals that he leaked the information about Gordon to the news to hurt her. Kendall and Gordon attempt to reconcile in early 1989 but she has fallen for Xavier. Xavier encourages Kendall to contact her biological father and Kendall ask for Vicki's help but she is reluctant to tell her. Kendall is shocked when mayoral candidate Lloyd Thompson claims to be her father and Vicki does not dispute it. Kendall and Xavier confess their love for each other and marry in July 1989 in a lavish ceremony at the Fox mansion. Unfortunately, the marriage is short lived and Xavier is killed in mob hit weeks later. As Kendall supports Lloyd during his campaign for mayor, she is blindsided by the shocking truth about her paternity -- she is the product of rape between between Lloyd's convict twin brother Ross and Vicki. A distraught Kendall skips town. 1991–1995 In early 1991, Kendall returns to town at the request of her stepfather Chuck Ashton to see about her mom who has turned to alcohol after suffering a miscarriage. To distract Vicki from her own problems, Kendall announces that she is engaged to Vince Parker, a much older man. Vince's son Ned accuses Kendall of marrying his father for money -- while she denies it, Kendall believes he is partly right. Ned shows up at Kendall's bachelorette party as her stripper and flirts with several of her friends. She tries to throw him out which leads to sexually tense confrontation between them. Ross and Kendall get trapped at a local diner during a severe thunderstorm and he apologizes for scaring her. Ross confesses that he has hated himself for attacking Vicki all those years ago but he makes Kendall promise not let his actions dictate her life. They say their goodbyes when the storm clears and he skips town. While Kendall is obviously attracted to Ned, she rejects his advances and remains faithful to his father as they marry in May 1991. Ned and Kendall play cat and mouse for months and she confides in Vicki about her dilemma. Vicki warns Kendall to leave Vince before it gets too messy. In July 1991, Kendall suspects she is pregnant with Vince's child and shockingly confesses that she is in love with another man. After the pregnancy test comes back negative, Kendall agrees she wants to start over with Vince but Ned won't allow it. He confronts Kendall about her feelings and they nearly sleep together but she stops it. Meanwhile, Vicki discovers she is pregnant again and Kendall convinces her to take some time off of work be safe. In November 1991, Vince confronts Kendall about her unrequited love and tells everyone she has skipped town out of humiliation and announces that he is divorcing her and taking the settlement from her adoptive mother. In actuality, Vince has locked Kendall away in a mental hospital. Ned helps Kendall escape on Christmas Eve to the Dominican Republic where she has the marriage annulled before Vince can divorce her a take her money. After the annulment, Kendall is shocked when Ned suddenly proposes to her. They marry in a quickie wedding at city hall on February 21, 1992. The couple then leaves for their honeymoon which is cut short when Vicki goes into labor. Kendall and Ned return home just in time for Vicki and Chuck to bring their son, Charlie home from the hospital. 2002–2011 2013– References External links Category:Characters introduced in 1986 Category:1970 births Category:Grayson family Category:Thompson family